X-Sonja
X-Sonja is a cyborg, once part of The Initiative, more specific Project X. She (along with many other projects) managed to escape the base, due to the efforts of X-Surge. However, she had been implanted with an experimental override chip, and would have died, had it not been for the intervention of Dru. After the defeat of Hardac, she leaves on a journey to find her family, though she soon returns, and is accepted by the Nightwalkers, settling down at Leather Wing Manor. She also becomes an ally of the M.O.N.S.ters, assisting them whenever they need help. Characteristics *'Name': X-Sonja *'Aliases': Project X-Sonia; Project X: Mark 4 Cybernetic Organism: Model 10 - ID: 0410 A-Vpr - Designation: Sonia *'Age': 20 (16 biologically) *'Hair': Magenta (glowing when activating augments) *'Eyes': Neon Magenta (glowing when using augments) *'Likes': Having a family, Dru (deeply in love with him), being free, Nightwalkers, red flowers (especially roses), cherry blossoms *'Dislikes': Being alone, the Initiative, Hardac, being controlled, Dru harmed, flowers being ruined or destroyed *'Family': unknown, Nightwalkers (considers them family) Description X-Sonja is an attractive girl of 16 years of age, with pale skin, a slim yet muscular hourglass figure and B-cub breasts. She has short magenta colored hair, combed back and styled as a spike, and artificial, neon magenta eyes. At the sides of her head, framing her hair, there are two long black and magenta implants, from which a one-lensed visor is retracted, covering her eyes. She also has a magenta tongue piercing (which is actually part of her Infolink system), and black earrings, with the center glowing magenta. Both her arms and legs are replaced with prosthetic limbs (the arms starting from just below the shoulders, and the legs from her tights, just above her knees). The armor is colored black with some silver patches, and neon magenta lights present in some places. Her feet have two "tows". She has a small black triangle on her chest, with the edges and center glowing magenta. On her back, she has an implant going along her spine, starting at her lower back and ending between her scapula. Casual Sonia casually wears a gray sleeveless shirt, with a purple hooded, sleeveless vest over it. She also has light purple trousers, and black high-heeled combat boots. Her limbs gain the color of the skin, while any other implants (including the one on her head) are rendered invisible. Combat Sonia wears a silver armored vest, made out of the same material as her limb armor ("Solid Smoke"), with a magenta triangle on her chest, black and silver pants, armored at the thighs and knees, and black high-heeled shoos, with the ankles glowing magenta. She caries her custom Plasma Sabre on her back. Background Personality Sonja was initially a sweet and compassionate girl. However, her time spent at the Initiative has turned her into a cold and calculated person, that completes the missions given to her stealthily and efficiently. Despite this, she has a much softer side, one she only displays around friends or people she trusts. This side of her is gentle and kind, and she shows great compassion to those around her. If complimented or praised, she will start acting shy, and will start blushing and fondling her fingers. She is especially shy when complimented by Dru. She is also shy when she is trying to do or say things that are new to her, such as asking Dru on a date. She loves nature, especially flowers, with the red being her favorite. She becomes very angry when someone damages or destroys flowers, or nature in general. This is one of the reasons she likes Dru (him being a plant), and will often refer to him as "her flower", much to his embarrassment. She thinks that all life is precious, and will defend it all cost, outright refusing to kill, with has lead her to be considered a "failure" by the scientists of Project X. She hates being vulnerable or embarrassed, and thus she dislikes being saved, though she will be grateful to her rescuer. She also initially disliked being helped, but she learned later on learned to accept it, as she realized there was strength in numbers. Sonja is not someone who can easily make friends, at least in normal circumstances. During special circumstances however (like a battle), she will accept her allies and learn to work with them (though she will initially deny their help), if only because of necessity. Despite this, she will eventually befriend them (like she did with the M.O.N.S.ters). Skills/Abilities Powers *'Mark 4 Assassin Class Project' *'Common Cybernetics' Skills Equipment Relationships X-Sonja's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Project X Category:Cyborgs